Like the Rain
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: AU Set before God of the Mind. The feared God of Time has been casting an affair with young Sasuke but he suddenly finds the little boy violating his rules. Yaoi, malexmale, set before the night Sasuke disappeared out of nowhere.


**Notes:** Yaoi, male on male love. Don't like? Don't read. Simple. Sasuke is fairly young too and is involved in a somewhat graphic sex scene. This is set right before Zambinzu decided to kill his family and take him away someplace...Comes right before _God of the Mind_.

--

_Plip._

_Plip._

_Pat, pat, pat._

The rain begins to fall on my roof and my door silently swings open, waking me instantly. I watch the shadow slip though it with a mix of childish excitement and anxiety, my hands knotting in my blanket.

Dad and mom must finally be asleep.

"Zambinzu-sama?" I call softly as he walks to my bedside. I sit up, suddenly aware I'm only wearing my pajama bottoms. It was a hot night, the air full of humidity, waiting for the rain to cool it.

He sits on my bed, and the dip of the mattress makes my heart beat faster, reassuring me that he's really here, my beautiful, strong savior.

He stares at me and I watch as his eyes slide down my body then flick back up to meet mine, suddenly full of a smoldering heat that makes my heart jump.

"My Lord?" I whisper.

"You've been a naughty boy today, Sasuke"

The sound of his voice, all velvet-smooth and powerful makes me shiver. I wait for the customary smirk to follow my reaction but it doesn't come.

"W-what did I do? My Lord?" I whisper, the immobilizing fear that I've somehow upset him suddenly overwhelms me. I want to make it right with all my heart.

"You already know what you did. You wore those shorts again after I told you not to."

I bite my lip in trepidation, excuses rushing to my mouth. He silences them with the smooth tip of his finger with the sharp point of his claw gently poking me.

"You know the ones I mean, ne? The tight ones that show off your cute, little ass. I told you I only wanted you to wear those at home, for your Lord when I come. But I saw you wearing them into town with your mother today…"

I want to make it up to him. I want to tell him over and over that I'm so sorry and that I only wore them because all my others were in the wash. I want to make it better so desperately.

He pushes the tip of his finger against my mouth, silently demanding entrance. I take the digit in and suck eagerly, my little tongue swirling around the tip, watching his eyes desperately for the forgiveness I want to see shining there. I suck harder and nip slightly with my teeth, trying to make it better for him. For my beloved God.

He hisses an indrawn breath and quickly removes his finger. I think I've angered him until he takes my smaller hand in his and rests it on his groin under those cold armor plates, curling my fingers around the hardness there.

"Look what you do to your Lord, Sasuke. Only you can do this to me…"

I give a shy, pleased smile, so glad at the praise I could burst. I'm fascinated every time. He's so big and thick and hard, my powerful Lord. I feel my own smaller length flare into life when he slides a hand up my leg to hook in the top of my pajama bottoms. The rain picks up and he pulls them down slowly, making me reflexively clench my grip on him. His eyes fill with fire and then he's laying me down on my back, shedding his own light yukata, armor and swords then taking my mouth like he owns me.

I'm opening myself to him, wantonly spreading my legs wide and wrapping my arms around his back. We kiss for a while and I think he knows I needed the reassurance that he wasn't angry. He pinches my tiny nipples and I gasp into his mouth, my eyes opening wide.

He's looking back at me and I can see the want for me there, the desire to make me his all over again. I grope beside us, under the pillow, wanting to give him a surprise. I push against him slightly and he rolls us over and gives a small noise of surprised arousal, watches as I struggle to prepare myself. He's asked it of me before and I want so much to please him. My small fingers wriggle inside myself, coated with the contents of the small tube he secretly brought me for my birthday last time he visited.

He shifts his hips restlessly beneath me, impatient, and suddenly his fingers are invading me alongside my own. They zero in on the spot I was searching for and I cry out, my own fingers abandoning their quest. He sits up quickly and covers my mouth with his own, silencing my noises as he presses and rubs the same spot continuously until I'm jerking my hips mindlessly towards him, sucking on the tongue he's thrusting into my mouth.

He draws his fingers out slowly, cupping my balls and giving my small arousal a teasing stroke before he centers me over his ridged flesh. He leaves me there and leans back, resting on his elbows to watch me as I struggle to impale myself. I gasp and pant, it's so difficult to do this on my own, but I'm finally seated and watching his reserve crumble. I rise slightly on my knees, feeling him throb inside me as I slide back down. I repeat my movements, watching his face, wanting to please him. But it's too slow for him and he grabs my hips and slams me back down, his upwards thrust pushing him further inside me.

"Ride me. Ride my cock, boy." He murmurs huskily and I'm looking down into his eyes, so full of want and without that scary new demonic cracked ones that he won't show anyone but me sometimes. I do as he asks and the rain roars outside, flashes of lightening revealing his expression to me.

I love him so much.

He must have really gotten riled up about those shorts today because suddenly he's rolling us over and I'm beneath him, his hands hooking my knees up over his hips. He's kissing me again, muffling my moans, claps of thunder and pouring rain drowning out the squeak of the bed. He's whispering dirty things to me, about how I make him feel and the thrill of arousal I get at his words is almost enough to send me over.

"You're such a bad boy, little one. See what you do to me, can you feel how hard you make me?" He thrusts harder to show me and I let out an undignified squeak, my eyes rolling back. "You like this don't you?" I want to nod but his thrusts are increasing and all I can think of is how to keep breathing. "You like being a bad boy, you like it when I fuck you, don't you Sasuke?"

I groan his name in response, breathless and passion-heavy. I'm gasping for breath and he's gripping my hips and pulling me down on his cock every time he thrusts up. The pleasure wracks my body, pushing me higher and higher. My head spins and, somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm grateful the storm outside is so loud because when I come I practically scream.

I can hear him groan as I clench around him, he's whispering nonsensical things in my ear, his hips smacking into mine. I know I'll have bruises in the morning but I'll love them because they're from him.

"Oh shit…Sasuke…I'm coming…I'm coming inside you." He groans and I feel the throb of him, marking me, spurts of possession and twisted love.

"Mmmm…" He collapses to the side of me, pulling out but bringing me with him to caress and stroke until I'm yawning again and boneless in his grip. I listen to the pounding rain and his warm, quiet breathing in my ear till darkness claims me.

When I wake in silence some hours later, I fumble on the bed beside me, desperate to find even a warm spot where he had been.

But like the rain has gone, so has he.


End file.
